Come Morning Light
by DollyPop12
Summary: "You didn't have to turn off the alarm." "You're welcome."


His mouth was on the back of her neck, chapped lips barely brushing her skin. She made a sweet, sleepy noise of contentment, the thought of how long he'd tried to wake her up flitting through her tired mind before she snuggled backward, humming. Her eye fluttered open when he slid his rough palm over her belly, warm and reassuring. He drummed his fingers, lightly, to the rhythm of some song he had stuck in his head, no doubt, something from one of the old, vinyl records he wouldn't get rid of. She giggled, not yet turning her head as she woke up more fully.

"Franken, that tickles," Marie slurred, smiling. He moved her hair aside and laid a kiss on her neck, and she tilted her head as much as she could to give him access. When he suddenly nuzzled, she squealed, shoulder coming up instinctively. "Franken!" she called out, laughing at the sensation.

"Awake?" he replied, rubbing circles over her stomach. His hot breath on her skin sent a shiver through her and she only replied with a gentle "mmm" of affirmation. Stein shoved her body pillow off to side so he could have more room for mobility, bringing himself up on an elbow while his palm remained on her navel. Marie chuckled, setting a hand atop his and twining their fingers. She turned her head, straining her neck slightly so she could look at him, taking note of the lazy haze of smile over his face. Marie grinned, shifting so she could set her cheek against his and rubbing slightly in affection.

He rolled his eyes when she made a face at his stubble. "You need to shave," she told him, pulling away and plopping herself back onto the mattress. She wriggled around, positioning on her back as he supported her bloated, pregnant belly. It was easy to readjust himself, coming over her to hover and getting a look at her blinking up at him, sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

"I fail to see where the necessity of that action comes in," he responded, absentmindedly caressing her knuckles.

"Because I don't want friction burns on my inner-thighs, again, Franken."

A lift of his brow answered her, thumb still stroking her hand. "I don't recall you complaining during the fact."

She blushed without meaning to and his lazy grin stretched over his face. Rolling her eye, she looked to the side where she kept their alarm clock on a bed-side table, taking note of the time. It was surprising for her to sleep in so long: usually, it beeped at eight am on the dot, not close to noon. Confused, she set her gaze back on her smug partner.

"Did you turn off the alarm?" she asked, seeing his smirk stretched over his face.

"Hm?" he inquired, still drumming away on her stomach while his free hand came to her hair, thumb running behind her ear.

"The. . .the alarm?" she asked again, closing her eyes to his petting.

The only answer he gave was a soft, chapped kiss to right beneath her ear. Slowly, he trailed over her jaw, his warm lips brushing until he came to her chin. She tilted her head back, knowing exactly what he was doing. The sneak: he was trying to keep her distracted from the fact that he'd ditched the class he was teaching all because he must have noticed how tired she looked, recently. The dark circles beneath her eyes were an easy fix with some concealer, but he saw her bare, without the makeup and the ironed clothes.

She knew she set the alarm the night before: he must have turned it off when she stumbled up at sometime around 4, naked as usual, to vomit her guts into the toilet people still joked she should have married. Knowing him, he probably didn't even bother to call out, only throwing a blanket or towel over the mirror in their room so they wouldn't be woken up.

Stein's mouth came over her own, his hand sliding down to cup her cheek, pressing strands of her hair between their skins. She muttered his name against his lips, squeezing his hand in her own just a little bit tighter. The grin that came on her face was both involuntary but welcome when he stroked her cheekbone, the tenderness with which he touched her making her feel boneless, melting into their mattress. She snuck her free hand down his back, softly skimming his scars and bringing her leg up against his side as best she could beneath their covers.

She opened her mouth to him, sweeping her tongue on his lower lip before gently biting down. The soft groan he gave as reward was quiet, but she felt it more than she heard it. Slowly she guided their twined hands down lower from her stomach, spreading her legs slightly and breathing hard through her nose when he stopped her, pulling away.

There was a twitch of a smile on his lips, amusement playing on his face. "You said you didn't want friction burns."

"I don't," she replied, coming up enough to lay a kiss over his throat, feeling him chuckle. She felt his hand dislodge from her hold before he stretched across, the faint sound of rummaging hitting her ears. She barely had the time to bump her nose against his Adam's apple before he pulled away from her and she caught sight of the bottle of lube they kept in the drawer next to the bed. She lay back against their pillows, suddenly remembering that her body pillow was, once again, kicked off. She smiled at the fact while he coated his fingers, warming the liquid before laying his body atop hers once more, placing a sloppy kiss on her upper lip.

"Can I?" he asked, hand hovering between her thighs, not yet touching her until she said "Yes," which he used as the go-ahead to part her, rubbing circles with his thumb while slowly sliding a finger in. She closed her eyes, not needing to see his face to know he was watching her reactions. It didn't take long for her soft panting to fill up the room and he came onto his elbow again, eyes taking in each movement her body made to what he was doing. He kissed over her face as the blush started coming over her cheeks, the warmth of his mouth fitting perfectly with the heat rising in her.

It was seeing her so vulnerable, stripped down to her honesty, letting him do what he wanted, what she wanted him to do, that made something in his chest stutter. Marie was so open and giving with her praise, her sweet "right there!" ragged with how harsh she gasped. He swallowed, breathing getting harder.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, bringing his lips close to her ear. Her arms came around him, arching as she circled her hips.

"Keep going," she urged, biting her lip, legs twitching. Carefully, he slicked up another finger, sliding it into her and looking down between them. The flush was bright pink over her hips, her lips swollen. When he looked back at her face, her good eye had popped open, rolling back, the pupil so blown-open that the amber of her iris was just a thin sliver. The dazed expression she had was more attractive than she could have known. She called his name again, nails biting into his shoulders while she bucked, movements getting more and more erratic until she wailed into the hot air of their room, clenching hard around him and pulsing. He immediately took his thumb off of her clit, knowing she was hyper-sensitive after her orgasm, though he did ease her through it, cupping the back of her neck.

When her muscles relaxed down, body sinking back from the arch she'd thrown herself in, he finally pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth. Her vision focused only after he'd already swirled his tongue around, taking in the taste of her for his own sake as opposed to her own, but she moaned at the sight.

"Death, you know what that does to me," she said, tugging on him so he came closer to her. The pads of her fingertips rubbed over the harsh scratches she'd dragged down his back, soothing the faint sting. He shrugged, but when he kissed her again, she felt the curve of his barely concealed smile. With him finally pressed to her once more, she could feel how hard he was on the line of her hip, and she swiveled them around, grinding against him, pleased that he was so turned on.

He moved away, opening his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to, but she cut him off. "I want to," she told him, knowing what he was going to say before he could even say it, easing him forward once more. "Can I?"

Settled over her, he finally brought his hand back to her own, laying their joined palms beside her head. "You aren't obligated," he informed, perfectly happy to have pleasured her. She giggled, brushing her free hand up to stroke his cheek, tracing his facial scar.

"I know, silly," she replied and he leaned into her touch. "I want to make you feel good," she continued, leading his face to her. "Please?"

He looked at her honest expression, so close he almost went cross-eyed, making out how she was smiling at him. The chaste kiss she placed on his nose was so out of place he almost chuckled, instead moving closer to bump his nose against hers.

"Alright," he agreed, fluttering his eyes shut.

She took her palm off of his cheek, and she must have taken a second to lick it because when she touched him, stroking lovingly, he jolted at the warm, wet feeling, sensitive. He heard the soft sound she made, coming somewhere from the back of her throat while she tilted her head, a sign that he could bury his face in the crook of her neck. He brought his mouth to the soft skin of her throat while she stroked over his length, waiting until he was bucking into her hand to spread her legs further, bringing him between them and moving him inside her.

He had a hard time letting her do everything, his dominant personality making it difficult to be lavished upon. Still, she wriggled about, bringing her hand to his hair and taking him in until he was buried to the base, stretching her open. When he started rocking inside of her as gently he as he could, she only closed her eye, letting him do as he wanted. His hands were tender from where he held her, one cupping her face and the other clutching her own hand as he gasped into the underside of her jaw, his lips warm and chapped as they mouthed her name. She shifted her palm to his back, stroking while he rolled his hips.

She'd seen his hands demolish whole buildings to rubble, before: had seen him break and destroy and render whole things to ash and dust, but when he was with her, there wasn't any violence anywhere in him. He touched her like she was precious, moved in her like she was deserving of care. And when he murmured her name into her neck, she felt her wavelength well up without being prompted. Knowing she was pleasing him, knowing how sweet he was with her near overwhelmed her, his scent in her nose, his heat on her flesh. She could still taste his kiss on her mouth.

His inhale was so sharp and sudden when she started to glow gold, the color coming from her chest before spreading through the rest of her body, and the fluid motions he'd been maintaining stuttered. Stein's grip on her tightened, his exhale shaky as he cursed.

Marie arched up, her fingers tangling in his hair. "That's perfect," she told him, breathy and soft. He was groaning into her neck, trying to muffle himself with her skin, but she wanted to hear him. "Does it feel good?" she asked, shifting her legs up around him to adjust his angle. Instead of going back to rocking, he pulled her even closer, grinding in circles until she was crying out, bringing his face in closer to the crook of her neck while he panted out "yes". She placed her cheek to his scalp, the fact that he was enjoying himself doing just as much for her as his actual actions. Her eye closed, body shuddering and thighs twitching. "You feel amazing," she reassured, "oh, I love you so much."

He finally pulled his face away from where he'd been sucking on her neck, trying to keep quiet. His mouth was open, lower lip glistening with spit. She squeezed his hand in hers before she adjusted their grip, twining their fingers. Stein rubbed the side of her miniscule hand with his thumb, his palm so much larger than her own, and tilted his head so he could kiss her.

He started with the barest brush, his tongue coming out to trace her lipline before she lifted her chin, pressing them closer. He angled upward inside of her and she gasped, giving him ample opportunity to trace her teeth. She closed her lips around his tongue, sucking softly and cupping the back of his neck, purposefully clenching around him. The way he moaned into her mouth, eyes squeezing shut, fingers soft and caressing on her cheek, made her tingle all the way to the bottoms of her feet.

Their pulses beat in time through their palms while she continued glowing, her body warming further and muscles going tauter. Stein's grinding got harder and she met each motion, crying out each time he brushed over the rough spot inside of her. It was only when she moved her hand from the back of his neck, down and around, so she could lay a finger on her clit, stroking herself, that he sped up. Her breasts bounced until he pressed closer to her and she could feel him breathing. Everything between them matched and she felt her soul swell and push against his while she throbbed around him, voice pitching higher.

She reared up when she climaxed again, gushing, their resonance making it so that he moved with her, else their teeth would have clinked together. The soft wail she let out as he kept moving, chasing his own orgasm, carried his name, her body pulsing around him as though she didn't want him to leave. Their mouths broke away from one another as he lost himself, head spinning and her arm came around him, holding him as he finished inside her, coming back to the bed heavily. He was shuddering, vulnerable and pliant in her hold, both of them still in sync with one another.

Her hold felt weak on him, her muscles feeling like jelly after cumming, and it took several minutes for him to gather enough strength to pull out of her, breathing her name. The warm metal of his bolt settled over her left breast as he hunched downward, his ear over her chest. She grinned, pushing his hair out of his face, knowing he set the flat end of his bolt on her to ease some discomfort. She was long used to every piece of him, but she still appreciated the effort.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tenderly rubbing his scalp. He only grunted, kicking the tangled sheets away from him because it was getting too warm. She smoothed her palms over his face, down his neck and shoulders. The tender circles she rubbed on his scarred torso, fingers tracing the bumps of his ribs, had him arching like a cat. After a moment of heaping her affection on him, her smile softened. "You didn't have to turn off the alarm, Franken."

At that, he looked up at her, his tired smirk twitching on his face. "You were tired."

She pushed his gray locks away from his eyes, giggling and curling in so she could kiss his temple. "I was," she agreed, laying her head back down immediately. He squeezed her hand once more and placed his ear back onto her chest. "We still have to get up, though," she added, and made an almost offended noise.

"I called off."

"You did not, liar. You just didn't show up."

The amusement in her voice was enough to tell him she didn't mind, was even appreciative of the fact, and her adoring touch on him didn't let up. He didn't even have the decency to shrug, only chuckling. "You're welcome," he replied. Through the sound of her heartbeat in his ear, matching his own, he heard her say "Thank you," holding him closer.

* * *

 **Written as somewhat of a request from some peeps on Tumblr! TeenyDots, Sarcasticatastrophe, GrigoriGirl: I gotchu.**

 **This is so sappy, if you held a cup under it, you'd come back with maple syrup.**


End file.
